Seikatsu
by WaJB
Summary: This is different. VERY different. Or maybe it's not, I haven't actually read that many Gundam fics, BUT this contains HYxRP, angst, sap?, maybe even death...


Disclaimer: I really don't own Gundam Wing!!! This is AU! Also contains doses of angst, sap and HYxRP! 

Seikatsu

By J.B. Santiago

He stared out the window. 

Greying cumulus clouds were slowly heading towards his school building. He turned away from the window, his messy brown hair covered his eyes as he scratched meaningless symbols on his desk with a chewed up pen. 

"Mr Yuy! Stop graffiting your desk." Barked his homeroom teacher.

Heero Yuy dropped his pen and straightened his back. The teacher turned back to the class. Heero slumped back into his chair, giving the teacher a death glare. He hated school. He wanted to be out there, out in the real world, away from everything that gave him pain. He stared out the window again.

She sighed. 

Another mindless class. The teacher gave her special attention because she was the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister. Her classmates only wanted to be her friends because of her father. They fawned over her, hoping for special favours. She resented it. They didn't really care; all they wanted was to have her as a trophy, some prize.

"Miss Darlian. Are you alright?" asked the teacher.

Relena Darlian faked a polite smile. "No, that's okay, Ms Demas. I was just daydreaming." She smiled again, though her aquamarine eyes had no shine to them.

The teacher smiled back at her and continued with the class. Relena cringed inwardly. 'Yell at me! Stop treating me like a princess!' her mind screamed. 

She sighed again.

Heero hated lunch time. 

Ever since he'd come to the St Gabriel's School for Boys they hadn't included him in anything. He was never asked to join any club, any ball game – nothing. No matter what he did, he couldn't fit in.

'Why do you want to fit in? If they don't like who you are, stuff them!' part of him thought. 'Then why do you still care?' another part of him thought. Heero shook his head. He frowned, his Prussian blue eyes darkened. 'The only conversation you can have is with yourself! You sad case!' He tried to clear his mind. He looked past the soccer field, past the brick wall and onto the road teeming with traffic. 'I could just walk out of here. No one would notice; no one would care. He blinked. His eyes hurt for some reason. Something wet fell on his face. 'It's raining,' he thought. Heero slowly moved towards his school building. The rain was bucketing down hard now. 

He hated lunchtime.

Relena poked at her gourmet lunch. 

'Why can't I be like everyone else?' She thought glumly, picking at her food with a fork. A bunch of girls were sitting at the same table, all asking her questions about her travels, all wanting to know her opinion on something or other; all wanting her to spill gossip on some dignitary or celebrity.

'Leave me alone! You bunch of two-faced, back-stabbing liars!' she yelled inwardly. On the outside, she gave a polite smile and giggled at whatever they were saying. She needed to be diplomatic for her father's career. All for her father's career. Suddenly, something snapped inside her. She stood up so abruptly her lunch toppled over.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Relena?" asked one of them. 

Relena was about to scream, when another girl squealed, "Ooh! It's beginning to rain! Lets get inside before we get soaked!" She grabbed Relena and the others followed them inside to St Michael's Institute's main building. 

Relena closed her eyes. 'Don't lose it, don't lose it.' She kept repeating to herself. She turned to look back at the table she had been sitting at. 

The rain was washing away her gourmet lunch.

Heero sat right at the back of the bus. He caught this bus because it was the only one that didn't have boys from school on it. 'That's not the only reason,' his mind said. He shook his head and stared out the window. The other reason was THAT girl. She had been catching the same bus for the last month and he didn't know anything about her. But he had developed a small crush on her. Everything she did from the way she held her head high to the polite smile she gave to the bus driver screamed aristocracy. Heero had first wondered why someone, who came from her school would catch a bus but he didn't dwell too much on it, since it was the only time he could see her. That girl with honey-blonde hair and aquamarine eyes was the highlight of his day. Heero knew he had no chance but, well he could dream couldn't he? A small smile played on his lips as he stopped staring at the girl and back to the houses being passed.

Relena looked the window of the bus. 

It had taken a lot of bribing to get her driver to allow her to travel on this bus. It was quite silly, really, when she thought of it. She would catch the bus on Route 22, where her limo driver dropped her off. She would then ride the bus until it returned back to Route 22 where her limo driver would be waiting to pick her up and drive her home. Relena smiled, this one lighting up her eyes. She never got off on any of the other stops since that was one of the compromises with her driver but that 40 minutes in the bus, feeling like a normal person, with no political obligation or press to worry about, made her feel free. 'That's not the only reason.' Her conscience said. No. The feeling of normalcy wasn't the only reason she liked catching this bus. There was a boy, taller than her with messy brown hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Relena knew how childish it was to have a crush on some boy she didn't even know. 'He probably knows who I am, that's why he hasn't said anything to me.' She thought. Her father's high position in politics had a detrimental effect on getting boys to talk to her. They either thought she was a snobby little princess or they thought they could use her to further their careers or both. She could imagine at least. 

She looked out the window again.

Heero saw his stop. He gathered his bag together and walked to the door. He gave a small glance to the girl. His eyes widened when he saw she was looking at him as well. His legs felt like jelly.

"Ugh…Bye!" Heero said as he gave a quick smile and pried the doors open, bolting out of the bus.

'He said something to me!' Relena felt giddy and light-headed. She stared dumbfounded at the spot where the boy had been standing. The bus slowed to a stop near Victoria Lake's Park. She had always wanted to go to a park that hadn't first been combed by her guards. 'What the heck!' she thought jumping off the bus. She'd never be able to do this again but at that moment, Relena didn't care.

"Finally!" A man, in a nondescript car said. 

He had been following the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter for a month now and this was the only time the target had gotten off at a different stop. He parked his car; grabbed a black suitcase under the seat and began to follow. 

"This is too easy." He said to himself. 

Relena was sitting on a park bench, out looking the lake. He had situated himself 20 metres away, hiding behind tall shrubs. 'Way too easy,' he thought as he opened his suitcase and began assembling his sniper rifle.

Relena sat on the park bench, looking out the lake. The bench was still damp from the afternoon rain but she didn't mind. The sun was setting and it tinted the lake with shades of pinks, purples and oranges. She closed her eyes. She felt…free. She knew that moment wouldn't last but she didn't care. The sun had completely set and the colours were fading into the horizon. She sighed. She had to catch the next bus or the National Army would be sent to find her. Getting up, she slowly walked back to the bus stop.

The man swore. He had had her. Then for some unknown reason his rifle jammed. He swore again. The target was moving. He quickly disassembled the rifle, snapping the suitcase shut. Pulling out a low gauge gun he quickly and quietly found a suitable place. He was now five metres away from the girl, still hidden by the shrubs. He aimed at her heart. 'Five million dollars, here I come,' he thought as he squeezed the trigger.

Heero looked around the bus. She wasn't there again. It had been two days since he had seen her. 'Two days since you opened your big mouth and scared her away.' He said silently to himself. He felt so stupid and his chest felt constricted. 'Good one, Heero, scare away everyone, why don't you?' He grudgingly got out onto his stop.

It had been three days now. Heero sat on a bench outside, near the soccer field. The field was strangely empty. He didn't mind though, now he wouldn't get hit by a ball. Heero looked out past the field, past the brick wall and onto the busy street. He hadn't been feeling very well since that day he had talked to her. His guts felt all twisted for some reason. He continued to look out onto the road. He saw something unusual. A line of cars moving slowly with their lights on. 'A funeral procession.' He thought. The cars stopped in front of a church. Heero wondered why he had never noticed the church before. He felt something compelling him to go to that church. 'No one would notice he was gone, it's lunch time. No one cares anyway.' His thought. Somehow he had crossed the street and entered the church. He saw people crying but couldn't quite make out their faces. 

He could only hear bits and pieces of what the priest was saying. "…Tragic for such a young person's life, to be so cruelly taken…"

Heero sat in the back pew, still having no idea why he was there. The service had ended so quickly that he hadn't really noticed. The grieving people ignored him as they carried out the coffin. Thinking there was no one left in the church, Heero stood up, about to walk out, he didn't see the grieving person. He knocked them down accidentally. Heero mentally slapped himself for being so careless. Mumbling an apology he helped the person up. He turned to look at the person; to apologise again. Their eyes met. It was the girl.

Relena stood there shocked. She grabbed onto the pew for support, afraid she was about to faint. She looked at the boy in front of her.

"You...You...Can't…Not possible….Your dead!" She choked out.

Heero remembered. He had gone through the park to buy dinner. He had seen her at the bus stop. He had gone up to talk to her. He had seen something glisten in the shrubs. The bullet had gone through his lower abdomen. The front of his shirt was dripping in blood. It had splattered on her clothes. She had cradled him in her arms, calling out for help. The last thing he saw was her, holding him as if her touch alone could heal the wound. The full impact of his death rushed to him. He felt sick. 'How can you feel sick, your dead!' his mind screamed.

Heero looked at the trembling girl and smiled. " I'm sorry."

elena still shaking, asked," For what?" Her mind was reeling. 'A ghost! A ghost!'

"I'm sorry for not getting to know you. I'm sorry for giving a damn what other people thought of me. I'm sorry for not telling my parents that I love them. I'm sorry for not…" Heero reached up to Relena's face, wiping away a tear with a translucent hand.

"For not…living."

He was beginning to fade away faster now. "Promise me, you'll live. Promise me." He smiled at her, one last time, then vanished. 

Relena stared at where he had been. 

She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "I promise." Before walking out of the church.

The sun had parted the grey clouds. It was going to be a beautiful day. 

            ************************** 

My first Gundam Wing fic!  If you like this one, you might like my other fics too! (or not...^_^).  Hopefully I've fixed all the silly mistakes…If anyone finds any please tell me!

So what do you think? I wrote this for my creative piece for school…My teacher said it was too long for a short story…hehe…It' is a bit long….

Anyway, R&R and C&C very much welcomed!! Even flames (it's a bit cold over here). Oh and e-mail, very e-mail starved I am! setm_29@hotmail.com ^__^


End file.
